


Damn You, Junko

by the_great_nagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blood, Eating glass, Emetophilia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Starvation, Mouth Mutilation, Mutilation, Sadism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last thing anyone would want to see when they wake up is 'Kuwata Leon is fat nasty trash' drawn on their wall with sharpie..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You, Junko

**Author's Note:**

> This one user on tumblr convinced me to write a fic about Leon swallowing glass.
> 
> I am thoroughly sorry. Also, I dunno if this is how it works when you eat glass, so if a shitty sense of anatomy pisses you off, don't read this.

"Aaaa, uuuu...Why'd you do that, Leon-chan?"

Her thumb was placed against his lower lip, holding his mouth wide open. She was practically straddling his chest. A look of mock sadness was painted on her face. He attempted to push her off, only for his hands to be pushed down by her feet. His wrists were held between the front and the heel of her boots. With a bit of awkward maneuvering with his head, he managed to shove her thumb away from his face, gritting his teeth and grunting. 

"I have no fucking idea what you're talkin' about. Get off me."

"The last thing anyone would want to see when they wake up is 'Kuwata Leon is fat nasty trash' drawn on their wall with sharpie...So why on earth did you write that about me? Was it because I cut your food rations for a week? Or was it because I fed you Sayaka-chan's body the week before? You're a cruel, disobedient piece of pure scum, aren't you..." She reached off to her side. "Disobedient students get punished." The plate between her thumb and fingers was covered in shattered glass. He didn't really trust her with sharp objects, and the context only caused him to squirm even more. She was already red in the face and grinding up against his abdomen. "Mm, Leon-chan, writhe even more for me...You're getting me all hot and bothered!"

She began picking at the shards, before grabbing a particularly large one. She shoved her thumb further up against his lip, and opened his mouth once more. His struggle was completely useless. He was already beginning to fizzle out and tire. She playfully stuck her tongue out, and then jammed the shard into his open gob. He wouldn't chew on it. He refused to chew on it. So instead, it sliced into the inside of his cheek. Tears sprung to his eyes. He was tasting his own fucking blood, oh god. It began to spurt from between his lips, and roll down his face, staining his goatee and dripping down his neck. 

He had no choice but to bite down on the glass. A couple of bits got stuck in his gums as he chewed on the inedible substance. She was licking her lips, and then placed her hand on the front of his throat. Her palm began massaging his throat, and the glass went down, whether he liked it or not. 

"Good job! One down...a lot more to go! Don't suffocate on your own blood before we're done..."

His eyes bugged out with fear and disgust at the idea of asphyxiating. But he was too exhausted to panic. Damn him for using all his energy before they had even started. He could practically feel the glass in his stomach. It was cold, and sharp...

She was pushing another piece against his teeth, and he opened up without a single complaint. It made more cuts on the roof of his mouth. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he honest to god wished she would just stab him in the chest and let him fucking die. But she wouldn't do something like that. Her eyes were swirling and flooding with sadistic pleasure. 

His tongue was full of cuts, and all of the saliva he naturally produced made it even more unbearable. It stung like all hell. But with some force(and help from her, of course), he managed to swallow down that piece of glass. His mouth hurt so bad, and he couldn't take it. 

"S-stop..."

"Huuuh? Only two pieces and you're down for the count? You're even weaker than I thought." She shoved not one but two more pieces into his mouth. "If you want this over with fast, we'll hafta do it the extra-painful way!"

With that little line that left him incredibly confused, she began over-stuffing his mouth. The glass cut into everything, while he spat out muffled speech, begging for her to slow down and let him chew. She didn't slow down, not even for a second. Bits of glass poked out from between his lips, and his gullet was filled to the brim and fit to burst. She grabbed the top of his head with one hand and his jaw with the other, forcing him to grind down every last bit of glass and eat it all.

He was a complete and utter wreck. He couldn't even sit up, or rather, he didn't have the will to do so. She looked over him, with what he could only hope was a bit of pity glued onto her face. Then he realized that she had no pity for him to spare. It was probably malice in disguise, or maybe his vision was fogging up from the awful pain. However, she had the courtesy to prop him up with a few pillows she left lying around. Then again, this might have been on purpose. The bend over his abdomen brought him unimaginable pain. 

He was in so much pain, in fact, he did something he didn't expect. His body was racked with shudders and shivers. His stomach was stinging, and he could already tell his body was rejecting his punishment.

"E-E-Enoshi--"

His words were cut off by the taste of bile and blood. He spat a little bit, and then vomited. Red coated his pants, his shirt, and his chin. She watched him with interest, bending down to rub his back as an excuse to get a closer look. The strong, hardcore punk rocker was now bending and arching and heaving all over the place. He was surrounded with a pool of blood, as well as the minimal chunks of food that she was willing to give him. In the mixture was also leftover bits of glass, some of which looked as though they may have gotten lodged in his body.

She reached her hands under his shirt to rub his midsection while he expelled the invading substance from his body. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of his abdomen, and he whimpered at the sensation before vomiting once more.

His knees were covered in bodily fluid, and he was reduced to sobbing and occasionally hacking up leftover bits of glass and blood. She kissed his ear and the back of his neck. He was shivering. The poor kid was fucking terrified, and she liked it that way. His heart was thumping madly, and she loved the way it sounded. 'twas like music to her small, dainty ears.

"There there, Leon-chan...I did it for your own good! Crime requires punishment, and I couldn't let you do that without repercussions."

He didn't respond. Instead, he fell over backwards, his eyes fluttering shut. She smirked. He must have passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did you read the whole thing?


End file.
